Smile!
by RusNydia
Summary: "Did you know that when you were a baby, you didn't cry little Severus? You never cried but you were always frowning. You are always frowning little Severus and that's the problem! See you have to smile—smile nice and big for mommy!" Bruce/Joker!Severus.
1. Laughter

Hey you guyyys… I've been away for a little while. Betcha never even noticed! So, Smile has been revamped… yay? I'm really sorry it had to go but I didn't like it. This is the same story, just a little different.

(**)

Tommy Hessen was eight years old. His birthday was just yesterday and he had gotten several gifts, one of which was an awesome bucket and shovel. He and his friends and several kids he didn't know were having a contest to see which group could build the biggest castle. He and his group were totally going to win because of his awesome new bucket and shovel. In mid-laughter as another tower fell from the opposing team's castle, Tommy turned his head and spotted him.

It was that boy, the freaky one that stroke fear in every kid's heart as he walked slowly into the playground and sat upon a swing.

He stared solemnly ahead, eyes blacker than night but far from blank. In fact, his eyes glittered with intelligence and a sort of calculation that was unnatural in anyone under thirty. They took in everything around him from behind a curtain of greasy black locks that tangled in some places, curled slightly in others or hung lank. He was absolutely filthy looking although he did not smell as he looked with his ill-fitting clothing and dirty hair. Instead he smelled, as most would put it, like fire. Tommy understood it to be true even though it made no sense. The black haired boy smelled as though he were standing in the middle of a great, roaring fire and it absorbed into his skin, sunk into his soul.

If that wasn't disturbing enough, the boy never said anything. He would come to the playground every day, at the same time and position his skinny body on a swing and simply sit there. He wouldn't speak to anyone, he wouldn't look longingly for a friend and he wouldn't actually swing on the swing. At first they attempted to speak with him, they really did. However the boy would meet them with his calculating onyx eyes and stare. He would stare hard into their eyes, never blinking and never speaking. He wouldn't allow them to look away as his entire body stilled and he looked into their very soul and if they ever got away, they would cry like he had actually struck them and some even peed themselves.

Tommy had gone up to him twice, had braved the boy twice and never let his friends live it down when they complained about imagined monsters because no matter what anyone said, monsters were real but they weren't under beds or in closets. They didn't hide in the dark. They came to the playground to sit on the swing. They looked just like the rest of them but smelled like an undying fire.

Tommy remembered looking into those eyes, staring into them, unable to look away but unwilling to continue their contest. It was only the second time that he tried to communicate that Tommy realized that what had been building up in his chest, the fear and the panic hadn't really been tears, it had been… well, he couldn't describe it. It was like laughter, like he wanted to scream with laughter until he was crying but it would still be laughter because something was funny and horrifying and funny. But Tommy couldn't and didn't do that because they would call him loony. So he smiled at the boy and continued to play with his friends until it was naptime. Then he buried his face into his pillow and laughed his crazy laughter until he fell asleep, still laughing.

Tommy Hessen did not remember the one time someone tried to bully the boy because he wasn't there—had the chickenpox he did—but his best friend, Billy had been there. The squirrelly boy told him how the bully had come storming into the playground, chest puffed and obviously a new kid. It didn't take a genius to guess that whatever had happened had ended in absolute disaster. His first target had been the little boy on the swing, probably because he was alone.

Billy didn't go into too much detail, his short attention span never allowed it but from what Tommy heard, the boy had made eye contact with the bully when he attempted to grip the boy up by his shirt. He made eye contact and froze like a statue then the bully dropped the boy and ran. He ran and he wasn't screaming. He was laughing so loud and hard that it sounded like shrill shrieks of agony.

Normally Tommy would have called Billy a liar (despite his own reaction to the boy), he was quite known for that but then Billy would look at him with serious green eyes, no longer twitchy and smiling and Tommy knew that he wasn't lying. Whatever the little boy had done to that bully had been a harsher version of what he had done to Tommy and it scared Tommy sometimes when he really thought about it.

Before the brown haired boy could pull his thoughts away from the strange solemn boy across the playground gazing about with his glittering eyes, he saw something he hadn't seen in quite some time (since he was six). There was someone approaching the boy. And not just anyone but a girl. She had bright, fiery red hair tied up in pretty green ribbons that matched her pretty green dress. She flounced up to the boy with a sparkling smile on his face, stopping right in front of him like a ball of sunshine trying to brighten up a hall of darkness.

"Oh my—somebody should get her out of there! He's gonna eat her," Glenn Tilly whispered which brought the scene to everyone else's attention.

"She must be new," Glenda noted, her eyes gleaming delightfully as though what her brother said meant absolutely nothing. She too had flounced up to the black haired boy and actually spoke to him, managed to introduce herself before something overtook her and she ran without speaking to her friends. Since that day, she hardly stopped smiling.

"Yeah, she's Lily Evans, her family just moved in last week—my mum works with her da and her mum works with my older sister," Terra Rocky piped up, working some grains between her fingers as she watched the scene from behind her golden hair. She hadn't gone up to the boy because she fancied herself something of a genius. Or, if not a genius then at least someone with a good sense of self-preservation.

"Sssh, I'm trying to watch!" Tommy hissed, waving off the chattering children. He wanted to see what kind of reaction this girl would have to the monster that smelled of fire and looked like a normal little boy.

"Hi, my name's Lily! I just moved here from London, I did. My mum got a new, better job down here so we all had to move. I was gonna play in the sandbox but then I saw you were here all alone and I didn't want ya to be all alone so now I'm here and… and…" her words stuttered off slightly and she took a small step back as the glittering, calculating eyes finally turned towards her and connected with her sparkling greens. Tommy couldn't see her expression from this angle but he could only assume that it was frozen as she became a statue for whatever amount of time the monster forced her—

"And my sister…" Or until she broke the spell herself. More than just Tommy's mouth fell open as the girl continued to chatter as though nothing had happened or would happen. From their distance, they could see that the boy seemed slightly confused as well, a slight furrow in his brow as the girl sat down next to him, talking a mile a minute all the while looking him in the face.

"… older than me. She's already ten, she is! Ohhhhh, there she is, coming right there. HEY TUNIE!" Lily waved, kicking herself on the swing so that she could go higher.

"Lily, I told you not to run off now c'mon before da goes loony!" another girl they had never seen came striding into the playground. Compared to her sister, this girl was completely plain and downright boring with her brown hair, brown eyes and dark blue dress. Her hair held no ribbons and she did not sparkle but she stalked right up to where her sister swung, barely casting a glance at the little boy sitting there, feeling no need to stare into his calculating eyes and test her luck. She did not fear him or, if she did, she ignored it in favor of her sister.

"Awww Tunie, we're right by a playground!" Lily whined, still kicking herself higher and higher. The older girl pursed her lips and placed her hands onto her hips as mothers want to do.

"Lily Rosaline Evans, you get off that swing right now or I'm gonna tell Aunt Helen!" the brunette threatened. Lily gasped and immediately released her grip on the metal chains. As she twirled elegantly through the air some would say that she actually flew, that she had gone much higher than any of them ever had. She landed with hardly a thump or a hair out of place. Her older sister immediately gripped her by the hand and practically dragged her away, the redhead turning around to wave to the black haired boy.

Tommy turned his head back to said boy and saw that the confused look on his face had smoothed out and now he looked as though he understood everything and he waved back.

(**)

Two Weeks Later

"You still haven't told me your name and we've been friends for ages now," Lily said as she bit thoughtfully into her apple. Across from her, the boy was doing the same thing although he was taking much smaller bites and wasn't really looking at her. Instead he took in everything around them, cataloguing it and moving onto something different. He did it quickly over and over again before staring at her really hard, looking into her eyes then gazing over her face then her body before going back to their surroundings.

He was an odd sort of fellow, he truly was but something about him drew her in almost like when the voices in her blood told her she could and should do something like jump really high or bring a flower back to life or fix a kitty's paw. She liked and trusted that voice and so she always listened to it even when it told her that the group of kids wouldn't be as better as this single boy with the ill-fitting clothes and dirty hair.

"Actually, you've haven't said anything to me. I don't know what your voice sounds like, I don't," Lily continued. "Can you talk?"

The boy finished looking around and slowly looked at her from behind the curtain of hair, glittering eyes staring at her. There was something about his stare, something that twisted something inside her, something that the voice in her blood enjoyed quite much. It told her that if it hadn't been there, then she'd be giggling instead of it and the way that it said this, Lily figured that she didn't want to giggle because of his gaze.

"Yes," he suddenly said, breaking the redhead's train of thought. Lily blinked in confusion then smiled as she remembered her earlier question. His voice was nice if she had to comment, small and kinda rough as though he didn't talk much but it was nice.

"Good on you, I thought we were going to play charades if you couldn't talk," Lily smiled, "So what's your name?"

"Severus Snape," he answered easily.

"I never heard of a name like that, I haven't but I like it. How old are you?"

"Two weeks from eight."

"Oh, I'm nine so that means I'm older than you. Haha!" Lily playfully stuck out her tongue. Severus raised a bemused eyebrow and watched as the girl bounced giddily and clapped her hands together, probably excited how much she was learning about him.

"You're a witch," Severus suddenly stated something that had been on his mind since he allowed this redhead to come into his domain. He truly did like her, she had enough energy and enough words for the both of them and she had magic just like him. Yes, she was older but that mattered very little because his birthday fell right into Hogwarts' birth date limit.

"Hm, are you being mean Sev?" Severus frowned deeply at the butchering of his name but bit his tongue from saying anything. While the redheaded twins had some magic, they didn't have nearly as much as this girl and couldn't handle when he used his own brand of magic so if Lily wanted to give him a… nickname… then he supposed it wouldn't be so bad.

"No, you are a witch. You do magic like when you jumped off the swing and flew. I do magic too but I'm a wizard," he explained in more words than he ever used. Ever. He held up his apple in one hand and slowly extended his magic as his mother had taught him, forcing it into the apple and causing it to melt red and white down his hand only to land on the ground to sprout a rather crude flower.

"Magic," Lily whispered in awe. She had done magic, she knew that it was magic but to see someone else do it, to know that she wasn't alone… Lily smiled brightly and tackled Severus to the grass, rolling playfully, her laughter bouncing off the trees.

(**)

To Be Continued

Did it get worse or better? I'm hoping better…


	2. Smiling

Two chapters in one? Psh, who am I kidding, I should be posting like fifteen hundred for how long it took me to even return to this wondering site. Oh yeah, I don't own anything. Forgotten Disclaimer... please don't sue me. I don't own a single character.

(**)

Tiny. Weird. Scary.

Those were the better adjectives that described his person or at least that's what the neighborhood kids and their parents said behind their hands. It… confused him if he was honest. He hadn't actually done anything to deserve their words, not that they hurt him. It was just confusing as to what problem they had with him and if they really thought that he didn't hear them or see when they crossed to the other side of the street.

Severus wasn't stupid, in fact he was called a genius by several doctors. He amazed the doctors with how much he observed with a casual glance around and his impeccable memory was something to be feared according to his mother. Severus frowned deeply and strode into the kitchen as he heard humming coming from the kitchen. That was odd. His mother was actually in there, mixing a cauldron of liquid that he was sure was meant to be a calming draught.

"Hello my little Severus!" his mother cooed upon noticing him in her domain. Severus quirked a brow but said nothing. It seemed that his mother was in another one of her moods but he found it much better than the times where she would collapse in a chair, body twisted and slumped into an odd position, not moving a single inch except to breathe. Those days saw him spending more time outside and hardly eating anything as he wasn't really hungry normally and she wouldn't accept food in that still, still state.

Hm, he supposed that now was the time for her to come out of it but she seemed to be ready to enter another collapse. Her movements were jerky and quick. Her humming, though light, was stilted in places as she continue to look over both shoulders as though hearing something that she just couldn't quite see. He stepped further into the kitchen, glad when her attention snapped to him for a brief moment before returning to her task. She hadn't attacked him yet.

Severus silently grabbed a stepping stool, dragging it over to the stove where his mother hadn't noticed that the potion was slowly bubbling over with each stir she made. He gently grabbed her hand in his smaller, paler one. Her skin had a gray tinge to it and Severus wrinkled his nose as he noticed just how bad she smelled. She hadn't bathed in weeks and he could see it in her tangled, greasy hair and equally dirty face.

"Mum, you are stirring it too fast," he murmured. She jerked in his hold but didn't lash out. Instead she blinked and looked at the overflowing potion to realize that her little boy was correct.

"Thank you little Severus. That entire batch would have been worthless but oh, I have so much work to catch up with! The Ministry wants truth serums, antidotes, and quickening elixirs. The hospital is no better with their lists that continue to be longer and longer," the woman threw up her hands in exasperation and began to pace the floor, her legs and arms jolting unnaturally. Severus sighed and turned down the heat so the potion wouldn't be burned on the bottom seeing as she had forgotten.

Even though she was talking properly, it was obvious that she was still out of it as she had been for the better part of a month. This was the first time she had said nary a word to him, even when he was hand feeding her once he came to the conclusion that she wouldn't feed herself and definitely wouldn't cook. It had been rather hard but he wouldn't complain because he had enough money to make it by and he knew that she would eventually come back to herself.

"I already made your potions for the Ministry and St. Mungo's and I have started on your new list and only have two batches of burn ointments left," Severus told the woman, stepping into her path. The potions were actually solidifying in his room which he had barred his mother from with a simple lock she wouldn't be bothered with when she was having an episode.

Alyssa pulled herself to a stop and looked down at her son with calculating, cruel eyes that actually reminded Severus of his own eyes but then she was smiling and pulling him into a hug tight enough that he suspected he would have bruises for the next day or so. Of course he didn't pull away because it wasn't often she remembered that he was there to be her child and not her caretaker so when she did remember…

"You are too good for me little Severus, too good for your crazy ole mum," she murmured into his dirty hair. Severus didn't reply, instead he shifted into her hug until he could see her at least partially enough to look into her dirty face.

"Why do the other kids fear me?" Severus inquired to get off the topic of insanity. If they stayed on it too long, his mother would lash out and begin to believe that he was against her and Severus didn't want that, not now. Alyssa stared at him for several moments, simply studying his face before she laughed loud and deep, pushing him away from her almost too roughly.

"Did you know that when you were a baby, you didn't cry little Severus?" she tilted her head, "Not to say that you smiled either. You never cried but you were always frowning. You are always frowning little Severus and that's the problem! See you have to smile—smile nice and big for mommy!"

Alyssa demonstrated what she wished from her son by pulling her lips back from her teeth and giving him a huge… snarl. It wasn't pretty and he was sure that that would only make the children think him insane. Besides she was wrong—there wasn't a way that the children and parents of this neighborhood were frightened of him because he chose not to make stupid movements with his mouth.

Suddenly his mother was back in his personal space, her fingers hooking into his mouth to yank him forward, nails ripping into the inside of his cheeks. Severus let out a hiss of pain and it was only by a single stroke of luck that his mother didn't find herself flying backwards but it was close call. He could feel his magic trying to protect him but he wouldn't allow it to hurt his mother. No, never but he couldn't stop it from warning her with slight sparks along his skin. As though she couldn't feel the crackle of young magic grazing her body, she pulled the corner of his lips until they were in a rather bad parody of a smile.

"C'mon little Severus. There you go, a smile for mummy!" Alyssa grinned harder and thus pulled at the corners of Severus's mouth to match hers, "Little Severus you're SMILING! Smile, smile, smile!"

"You are hurting me," Severus gurgled through her hold but still did not fight her. She blinked her dark, dark eyes at him as though she wasn't too sure who he was or, more likely, what she was doing. He released a pained whimper as one of her nails pierced the wet flesh and immediately realization dawned on her. Her eyes widened and she threw herself away from the small boy, nearly braining herself on the table top then she was scrambling back on her knees, pulling him into a hug that was tight but not enough to add to the bruises he would already have.

"I am so sorry Sev," she whimpered into his neck, moisture landing on his neck singling that she was crying. Her body shook with great sobs as she mumbled apology after apology into his skin. Severus sighed deeply and swallowed the blood welling into his mouth as he gave her a sharp pat on the back.

"It is all right mother. Go upstairs and take a bath while I start dinner. It'll be your favorite, Shepard's Pie," the boy encouraged and he attempted to move his lips into a smile but it fell before it could even begin to bloom.

Alyssa sniffled and slowly released her son, guilt making her footsteps slow and careful. She didn't remember much from the past… well, she wasn't sure how much she actually remembered and how much was simple imagination but she hadn't meant to hurt her little boy either physically and mentally! But she was, she was hurting him even if he didn't say anything against her.

Deep in her heart, Alyssa knew that her son had been working himself to the bone during her time of mental absence, had probably gone as far as doing her work for her so that they could continue to have money and she would still have her job but no kid should ever have to do that. She was the mother and yet it was her that had to be comforted and her son that had to be the adult and 'get over it'.

If only her former husband could see her now. Alyssa let out a disgusted snort—he would kill her and sneak Severus away so quickly she wouldn't know what hit her but… Alyssa played with the water surrounding her and quickly becoming dirty. She would do better by her baby, she would. She wouldn't let anyone take Severus away from her because he meant the world to her. She loved Severus more than anything in this entire world, would give her life just to be perfect for him. Alyssa bit her lip to hold back the tears… she only hoped that her somber little boy knew that much.

Downstairs, Severus waited until he could no longer hear his mother's footsteps before he turned to the stove and lugged the large cauldron off the small flame. It was done although would be a bit strong so he would have to write a small note to St. Mungo's and the Ministry before sending it off but that would have to wait for a bit because he had dinner to start. Perhaps if his mother was finished early with her bath, she would help him.

Severus used his step stool to reach the sink, wanting to cook with clean hands and caught sight of his reflection.

"Smile, big and nice." A voice whispered, sounding much like his mother's. Severus frowned deeper and turned away from the window.

He had dinner to prepare.

(**)

To Be Continued

This chapter was short but I found it important enough to not make it seem like a side chapter.


	3. Side Chapter: Attempt Dos

Interlude

Yeah, I'm doing these

(**)

"You know, you really should do it Sev, I'm sure you would look gorgeous," Lily commented quite suddenly, staring at her best friend. The black haired boy was sitting quietly in the corner of their compartment, large book on his lap although he looked up from it every now and again. Somehow he managed to keep up his break neck reading speed, flipping the pages almost before she could even finish the first sentence.

"Lily, while I do quite enjoy your surprise statements, it is not convenient when you wish for me to change," Severus drawled back without taking his eyes off his book, flipping the page with one long fingered hand. They'd been friends for two years now and they had both gotten into Hogwarts despite Severus still being ten years old. In the time they'd been friends, they had gotten to know each other much more and Severus was beginning to come out of his shell day by day even though it was mostly to cut people with his newly discovered razor sharp tongue. Lily had yet to truly be on the end of such tongue but he slipped in insults every now and again.

"I never want you to change Severus, you're perfect the way you are," Lily countered, able to keep her face straight despite how hard she was lying. It wasn't that there was something wrong with Severus, everyone was made the way God intended as her mother always said and yet…

"Careful Lily, your nose may start to grow," Severus flipped another page.

"Oh stop it, silly. Anyway, I think you should smile more often or… ever. I don't think you've so much as cracked a grin in my presence," Lily stated. Severus stopped moving the pages of his book and slowly turned his eyes towards her, staring so deep into her eyes, she was sure that he was attempting to look into her soul. It was completely unnerving how very still he got and how still it made her. Her chest clinched and it tickled something in the back of her mind, that little voice that told her to do magic laughed and laughed and laughed but Lily didn't. Instead she continued to look into those unnerving eyes until the boy finally broke away and looked out the window silently.

"… okay, maybe not."

(**)

Failed attempt Number Two at making Sev smile…


	4. Learning

Chapter three

(**)

Severus stirred the potion, watching the glowing depths with the eyes of a predator, waiting for his prey to make one wrong move so he could pounce and destroy it with claws and teeth… or perhaps with the intensity of a potential apprentice that had to present a potion of his own creation in order to gain acceptance. Of course he could have opted to simply make an extremely difficult potion of their choosing but that was so very booooring.

"Ah, I should have guessed I would find you here with your nose in some brew or another," a suave voice stated delicately. Severus didn't glance up from the liquid, instead reached out a hand to grab the next ingredient, throwing it in once his desired color came about. He watched for a few moments more, idly listening to the steady breathing of the extra company before lowering the fire and placing a lid top, trapping the heavy steam from leaving.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy or should I call you Lord Malfoy?" Severus drawled, eyes fastening on the older blond.

"Oh sod off you insolent little urchin," Lucius scoffed with a fond smirk crossing his lips. He glided into the room and sat down on a stool across from the younger Slytherin and away from the cauldron. The last thing he needed to do was accidentally knock something down and find himself waking up four weeks later from a heavy coma with almost permanent brain damage. Lucius winced just slightly—sure the Ravenclaw had it coming but it was still pretty harsh even in Lucius's loose terms.

"I believe that I was here first Lucius," Severus stated, looking him hard in the eyes with a oh so serious expression on his face but it didn't seem as though he were angry. Lucius was quick to find something else to stare at. Somehow the boy had become quite advanced in the Mind Magic… well Severus was quite advanced in all facets of magic but the way he could force memories and secrets to the surface of the mind without his wand, without even trying… it startled and slightly scared Lucius. The boy was a freak of nature. Granted he was a powerful force to be reckoned with but still an abomination as Lucius fondly called him.

"Oh hush you… what are you brewing?" the blond inquired. The black haired boy blinked slowly, still staring at him but his eyes seemed less intense like he was no longer trying to find weak points and much brighter like he was beginning to be excited.

"I believe that I have come up with a potion that will negate the effects of veritaserum," Severus looked as though he were seconds away from clapping his hands gleefully despite the stony look that held his expression. It was the way his twitchy movements became faster and his body practically vibrated with contained energy.

"Truly? That would be a magnificent invention," Lucius murmured, leaning closer as the boy began to launch into a detailed description of his potion. It was mostly mumbo jumbo to the blond especially when the boy decided to include muggle science as well but he wouldn't dare rain on Severus's parade by telling him so. He simply tried to keep up with him as much as he could, watching the pale hands launch into a compelling tale and the onyx eyes practically shine with intelligence and passion.

"In a few hours, I will be able to test it," Severus finally finished, frowning triumphantly. Lucius shook his head fondly and leaned his head against an upturned hand. Severus was quite the wonder, even when he was happy he still didn't shift his expression. It was as though his mouth was fixed into a permanent frown. He wondered how much the boy's face would light up should he ever smile, how much his entire aura would seem younger and perhaps more childish. After all, the boy was just that, a boy. He hadn't even turned thirteen yet!

"How are your studies going Severus?" Lucius inquired.

"They are doing fine as ever," Severus shrugged. That wasn't really saying much because Severus's grades… fluctuated between extremely good and really bad. The boy was a genius, pure and simple but once he was caught on something, he immersed himself in it completely and didn't come out until it was over. Unfortunately that meant any class that didn't involve what he was fixated on found itself pushed into a tight, dark corner to be forgotten until his curious appetite was satisfied.

"Have you been using your gift?" Lucius continued. It was really the only explanation that the blond could come up with. He had seen the boy briefly in the halls and glanced at him in his various classes but by what Severus was saying in his passionate speech on his newest potion, the boy hadn't left this lab in at least two weeks.

"Of course. Had I not, I would have been expelled," Severus said idly as though he didn't care. It was extremely plausible that the boy truly didn't care. He read all his books ahead of time and never forgot a single detail. This school had very, very little to offer him in ways of learning but he would lose a place to experiment and create and really, that was the deciding factor on accepting a gift from the rich Lord beside him. The gift came with a hefty payment but Severus dealt rather well.

"And we cannot have that, now can we?" Lucius smirked and just stopped himself from ruffling the black hair. He had seen one other person do it and to say that they had not fared well would be an understatement.

"Are the Marauders giving you trouble?" the blond continued, poking at a jar of eyeballs. He had no idea why Severus would need this… ever but he wasn't the potion making type so he left it out of his questions.

"The who?" the black haired boy frowned in confusion.

"Marauders?" Lucius finally turned his attention back to his fellow Slytherin. Was the boy being sarcastic or was he really clueless?

"Have I ever had a problem with bandits?" Okay, the older wizard would go with clueless.

"Band…? Severus, I am talking about those idiots that bully you on a regular basis. Do you not know that they call themselves The Marauders? They have silly aliases too." How could he not realize that Potter's gang had given themselves a silly group name and have been using it now for almost two years? The boys tormented the young Slytherin almost every day without punishment so he should realize what he going on.

"Aren't monikers meant to be secrets so no one will be able to guess who is committing the crime?"

"That is not the—are they giving you trouble or not?"

"No more than usual I suppose. It's quite hard to be threatened by those with little magical talent or knowledge," Severus mused, turning to his potion once more. The Marauders did not fear him which was good he supposed, at least it was something fun to do but the problem wasn't them, it was Dumbledore. The man was thorn in his side, one that threatened expulsion should he use a harmful spell against those particular boys despite how many he used on other students. This made Potter's gang a bit cocky in attacking him.

"The way they demean you isn't right," Lucius noted, not that he would ever step in the middle of Severus's fight to help the small boy.

"If I was truly offended, do you believe that I would stand for it?" Severus finally turned to the blond, staring into the silver eyes. He silently reminded Lucius just how many poisons he could create, how many hexes that wouldn't be traced back to him, just how very quiet he could be, the muggle chemicals he knew, and how very skilled with knives he was. If he wanted to, he could murder those idiots and never have an eye turn to him. But he didn't. Severus saw no point in it and if he saw no point… well, he certainly wasn't going to do it.

"I suppose you wouldn't," Lucius conceded, breaking eye contact. He shuddered at the laughter that rang in his head. It always happened when he was ensnared into Severus's mind magic for too long but he could never look away until Severus was satisfied, until the message had been gotten.

"The antidote is done," Severus announced abruptly, pulling the muddy potion off of the fire.

(**)

It was Severus's fifth year that Lucius decided that he needed to visit the boy. It wasn't very often that Lucius had this urge, after all Severus was a big boy and had a habit of being extremely violent so he should be fine but… he was getting rather worried about the frowning lad. He hadn't received a letter from him in nearly two weeks and the letter that he did get had been extremely short. All of Severus's letters, no matter his mood or how gruesome the details were very descriptive. They laid out everything significant that happened in sharp details so nothing was missing almost as though his life were nothing but a potion that needed to be explained to a small child. Lucius could remember the exact words of his previous letter:

'_Dear Lucius, _

_It seems that I have made a mistake. Lily and I are no longer friends. I have been suspended from classes and school activities for two weeks. _

_-Snape' _

That was all. No explanation as to either incident or later letters to explain anything. Just that. And if Lucius ever had a bad feeling about something, it was about this letter. His fingers itched and his body twitched as though he would scream if he didn't go see the infuriating rascal. When he found himself hexing a reporter for simply asking him if he had done something different with his hair, he realized that yes, it might be time to visit Severus. So there he was, on the train to Hogwarts, tapping his foot in a manner that would have sorely annoyed anyone sitting with him and twisting his wand around his fingers.

Something was wrong. He could feel it deep in his chest; all he could do was hope that he wasn't too late to reverse some of the damage.

(**)

Lucius carefully opened the heavy oak door in case Severus was in the middle of something and felt that the proper reaction to being disturbed was a nasty hex to someone's face. However, no light of magic flew towards him and no pain invaded his body. Taking that as a good sign, Lucius stepped forward although a frown darkened his face as he felt the wards. They were weakened, shaky… exhausted. Definitely not a good sign. He stepped further into the room and sent a ball of light to the ceiling to dispel the darkness.

At first glance everything seemed fine, the bed was made, the books piled to the side but Lucius found his eyes drawn to the destruction of the three piece vanity set.

He had left it for Severus as a sort of joke, laden with multiple perfumes, brushes, lotions and soaps. There was also a large mirror that lit up and gave compliments whenever someone sat in front of it. Lucius fondly remembered the look of distaste that Severus had given him but he knew that the boy would never get rid of it even if he didn't use any of the products. He took good care of it except now. Now the bottles were knocked over, strewn on the ground, creating shining splashes on the wall and… imploded where they had been standing. And… was that blood?

Lucius stepped closer to the vanity set and examined the red liquid disrupting the white surface. It was an awful lot of blood, still shining and red. Then he glanced at the smashed mirror, no blood on it meaning that it was a magical attack. What had happened and how long did he have to save the black haired boy?

Lucius stepped away and raised his wand, beginning a spell that Aurors used to recreate a crime scene. Hopefully the destructive magic would leave it undisrupted but his lack of practice could also cause a problem. Lucius pursed his lips, he had to try. He gave a final wave and soon the room was cloudy like a dream and fully intact.

"_Are you sure that you're okay Snape?" a voice inquired. Lucius quirked a brow and turned to the door. Severus was leaning on the stone wall, his body facing one Regulus Black. The older Slytherin did look worse for wear, his robes torn in some spots and absolutely covered in dirt. Onyx eyes were as emotionless as ever but Lucius was sure he could spot some… sadness in it. _

"_Yes, I am fine. I am going to clean up, study for a moment and sleep," Severus replied then opened his door as an obvious sign for the younger to leave. Regulus sighed and started out, stopping only to give Severus a hand on the shoulder. Once out of the door, Severus pulled out his wand and preformed a cleaning spell on his skin, robes and hair. Lucius snorted, the boy hated being exposed in the public showers and seeing as Lucius was no longer there, he couldn't use the prefect bathrooms. _

"_What are you going to do?" Severus asked the open air, walking to the mirror on the wall, adjacent to the vanity mirror. The mirror was magical but the way it spoke was rather odd. Magical mirrors with their own thoughts, with the ability to form opinions of their own usually contained a trapped piece of someone's soul. Someone who was dead. However this voice, while it was drawling and almost slurred, the voice was definitely Severus's. _

"_Visit mummy dearest of course! When was the last time you, uh, saw her?" the blank mirror scolded. Severus shook his head and sat down on the soft vanity chair, flicking his wand to stop the opening speech of self-confidence and encouragement. _

"_Eight days, ten hours and fifteen minutes," Severus responded after only a glance in his haggard reflection then he glanced down and seemed to notice something new. Lucius peered over the boy's shoulder and saw that it was a sealed envelope. That had certainly not been there before and on the front was: _**To My Dear Greasy Friend, Snivellus Snape.**_ Lucius sneered, he knew exactly who had sent it or at least he knew of two people who would fit the bill and he'd make them pay should they be the reason for the blood. _

_Severus ran a short nail along the red wax and opened up the letter. It flittered out of his hand and into the air, reciting in a deep, disguised voice._

"Look at ugly little Snape

Never gonna get a date

Unless he makes it rape.

Why you make such a scowl

Why you plague our livings?

You make everyone twist a bowel!

So come on Snivellus, give us a smile

Oh shit, oh shit stop! (gagging)

I taste some bile.

Nah, I'm just kidding slime-y

Don't have a cow

Give us another smiley!

P.S. If you don't remember how to smile, meet me by the Whomping Willow and give its heart a poke. It'll give you something to smile about ole Snapey!"

_Then the letter ripped itself into a million pieces. Severus stared at the ripped pieces with calculating dark eyes before opening a drawer without further prompting. Then Lucius knew exactly what the boy was going to do. He watched as the prodigy pulled out the Time Turner gifted to him by a certain upcoming Dark Lord. _

The scene melted away and Lucius could only stand in horror , knowing without seeing anymore that it had not ended well… no, it had not ended well at all.

(**)

TBC

I'm not sure why I'm dragging this out. We know what will happen but meh, I like it enough.


	5. Side Chapter: Cover Up

Side chapter

(**)

Severus gazed up at the very large man, eyes uncaring but curious as to why this man was in his home. He already knew that answer, he wasn't an idiot after all but he was still rather shocked that they had actually done this. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see his aunt bustling about the house, muttering things under her breath as she picked up an item then sat it back down. She was an odd sort of lady but she looked exactly like his mother down to the strange freckle that stood oddly on her pale neck. It was disturbing to see her especially without his mother being nearby. Already he missed her, wanted her and not this… this wench with her face.

"Are you deaf boy?" the deep, rumbling voice snarled above him. Severus blinked then turned his attention back to Tobias. He pondered what the man wanted him to respond with. He supposed that remaining silent wasn't an option although it would have been quite the useful one. This man was quite large and Severus could only imagine the sort of violence that he would show. Not that it mattered, Severus was quite apt in allowing his wandless magic to take reign. He could manipulate it well and seeing as he didn't have a wand, wouldn't have one for another year, the Ministry wouldn't even bother touching him.

"No Tobias," Severus finally spoke. The man sneered and grabbed his shirt in one of his meaty paws. Severus remained silent as he was pulled off the ground, body hanging limply and shirt making a small sound of protest.

"You will call me 'sir', you understand me you little shit?" Tobias growled. Severus tilted his head and wondered if he was meant to be scared of this large creature. He stared hard into the blue eyes and, if he could have, he would have smiled at that moment. He would destroy this muggle, watch him shiver on the floor soaked in his own piss and vomit. He would shatter his mind, rip into his inner chambers until there was nothing but broken memories for him to rely on. The pain he would bestow upon this pathetic bully would—

"Tobias, it's nearly time for lunch and Severus is our meal ticket," a voice huffed. Tobias broke eye contact with him, a great shudder running through his body as though he could hear just what the little boy was planning to do to him and he supposed it was possible. Severus idly straightened his clothing then looked to his aunt. Her painted pink lips twisted and she folded her arms over her bosom, looking down at him as though he were nothing more than an insect.

"Well boy? We're hungry, cook something suitable," Aunt Eileen commanded, pointing to the kitchen. Severus said nothing, simply taking her and her husband in before turning on his heel and walking away. He had made a promise to give them a chance, he had made a promise and that was what he had to remember.

He would not kill his mother's sister and her husband.

(**)

TBC

So yeah, Eileen is a bit of a dick


End file.
